the_ranchfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Netflix's sitcom series, The Ranch, was renewed on July 4, 2017. The season was separated into two batches; Part 5 was released on June 15, 2018 and Part 6 was released on December 7, 2018. Synopsis Newly married Colt (Ashton Kutcher) and Abby (Elisha Cuthbert) prepare to welcome their baby girl, all while trying to manage the Peterson Ranch without brother Rooster (Danny Masterson). Beau considers retirement and handing over the ranch to his sons. Cast Main *Ashton Kutcher as Colt Bennett *Sam Elliott as Beau Bennett *Debra Winger as Maggie Bennett Recurring Crew *Don Reo (Co-creator, writer, executive producer) *Jim Patterson (Co-creator, writer, executive producer) *Ashton Kutcher (Executive Producer) *Matt Ross (Executive producer, Writer) *Max Searle (Executive producer, Writer) *Jeff Lowell (Executive producer, Writer) *Carla Filisha (Writer) *Steve Tompkins (Writer) *Nathan Chetty (Writer) *Steve Leff (Writer) *Jamie Rhonheimer (Writer) *Nikki Schiefelbein (Writer) *Bryce Vankooten (Writer) *Brian Keith Etheridge (Writer) *Lisa K. Nelson (Writer) *Jessica Kravitz (Writer) *David Trainer (Director) Episodes |-|Part 5= Part 5 |writer = Matt Ross Nathan Chetty |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 15, 2018 |summary = In the wake of his heart attack, Beau vows to stop sweating the small stuff — but Colt and Rooster's latest blunder makes him lose his cool. }} |writer = Jeff Lowell Nikki Schiefelbein |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 15, 2018 |summary = Maggie fights to keep the ranch afloat as she reaches a breaking point with the boys. Easter dinner with Abby's parents takes a surprising turn. }} |writer = Jeff Lowell Nikki Schiefelbein |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 15, 2018 |summary = Torn between the ranch and a job opportunity, Colt wonders what's best for his family's future. Mary offers to work at Maggie's bar. }} |writer = Jeff Lowell Jamie Rhonheimer |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 15, 2018 |summary = Four months later, wildfires rage in Colorado. Abby wants to postpone the wedding, but her parents don't approve. Joanne stands up to a stubborn Beau. }} |writer = Don Reo Jim Patterson |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 15, 2018 |summary = Fires force the town to evacuate. While Maggie takes charge, Beau feels hopeless. Colt runs into Heather, and Rooster meets Mary's boyfriend, Nick. }} |writer = Bryce VanKooten William Vallery |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 15, 2018 |summary = Colt and Mr. Phillips search for Abby. Heather warns Rooster about Nick. An unexpected celebration brings everyone together. }} |writer = Steve Leff Brian Keith Etheridge |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 15, 2018 |summary = The Bennetts return to the ranch. Beau gets a business proposition from Neumann's Hill. A face from Maggie's past arrives with news. }} |writer = Don Reo Jim Patterson |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 15, 2018 |summary = When Colt lands in trouble covering for Rooster, he tries to cash in a favor. Beau invites Joanne to stay at the ranch. Colt plans a surprise for Abby. }} |writer = Jamie Rhonheimer Matt Ross |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 15, 2018 |summary = Beau's at the end of the rope and decides to teach Colt and Rooster a lesson. Mary realizes she needs to choose between Rooster and Nick. }} |writer = Jeff Lowell Jamie Rhonheimer |director = David Trainer |airdate = June 15, 2018 |summary = Nick confronts Rooster. Running out of options, Colt reaches out to Lisa Neumann. Joanna urges Beau to make peace with Colt. }} |-|Part 6= Part 6 |writer = Matt Ross Max Searle |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 7, 2018 |summary = Beau and Colt struggle to come to grips with the whereabouts of Rooster, whose bike is found at the bottom of a ravine, but the authorities can find no signs of a body. }} |writer = Nathan Chetty Steve Leff |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 7, 2018 |summary = Rooster has everyone searching. And tempers will flare. }} |writer = Don Reo Jim Patterson |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 7, 2018 |summary = Rooster's disappearance is taking its toll on Colt, whose inability to grasp the situation starts to impact the Bennett family. }} |writer = Nikki Schiefelbein Lisa K. Nelson |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 7, 2018 |summary = One month later, tensions run high as Colt and Abby scramble to get ready for the baby. Lisa Nuemann makes Beau an offer. }} |writer = Brian Keith Etheridge Nathan Chetty |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 7, 2018 |summary = Abby goes into labour and Colt panics. }} |writer = Jim Patterson Don Reo |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 7, 2018 |summary = While Abby and Colt struggle with parenting an infant, another new arrival shakes things up at the ranch. Maggie confronts Mary. }} |writer = Nathan Chetty Brian Keith Etheridge |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 7, 2018 |summary = Beau's softer side emerges when he takes Luke under his wing, but Colt doesn't trust his cousin. Maggie comforts an exhausted Abby. }} |writer = Jeff Lowell Carla Filisha |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 7, 2018 |summary = Money troubles put a strain on Colt and Abby's relationship. Beau tries to get Luke help for his PTSD but refuses to bail Colt out of a jam. }} |writer = Jessica Kravitz Carla Filisha |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 7, 2018 |summary = Colt hides the truth from Abby as their financial woes go from bad to worse. A drunken night leads to an awkward morning after for Mary. }} |writer = Matt Ross Nathan Chetty |director = David Trainer |airdate = December 7, 2018 |summary = Beau issues Luke an ultimatum. As Colt tries to prove himself to Abby, Luke makes him an offer — but Mary drives a wedge between them. }} Multimedia Soundtrack Promotional Images The_Ranch_Part_5_Promotional_Image.jpg The-Ranch-S3-Promotional-Image.jpeg The-Ranch-S3-Promotional-Image-2.jpeg The-Ranch-S3-Promotional-Image-3.jpeg The-Ranch-S3-Promotional-Image-4.jpeg The-Ranch-S3-Promotional-Image-5.jpeg The-Ranch-S3-Promotional-Image-6.jpeg The-Ranch-S3-Promotional-Image-7.jpeg Videos THE RANCH Season 3 Official Trailer (HD) Ashton Kutcher Sam Elliott Netflix Comedy Series The Ranch Part 5 Money Woes Netflix The Ranch Part 5 Pregnancy Cravings Netflix The Ranch Part 6 Official Trailer HD Netflix References Category:Seasons Category:Season 3